


Dips and Grooves

by MegLee06



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegLee06/pseuds/MegLee06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin was always beautiful, but bent over like this, Kyungsoo thought he was gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dips and Grooves

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Kaisoo pwp that literally took over my mind and forced me to write it. In less than a day. What even? I’d blame my friend (and the lovely person who beta'd this) Nat, but my mind did this all by itself. And is quite possibly the filthiest thing I've written, to date. I don’t even know. (Nat’s comment: My initial thought was why blame me? But then I just kind of shrugged and went eh.)
> 
> Warnings: pwp, top!Soo, slight dirty talk, fascination with Jongin’s back (Is that a warning or a requirement?)   
> Enjoy!

Through the years, Kyungsoo had seen every side of Jongin.

He had seen the good.

He had seen the man doubled over with laughter, glee dancing beneath the deep brown of his eyes, nearly disappearing with the force of his smile. He had seen the passion in his gaze as he danced, body liquid and effortless as he moved to the sound of a steady rhythm of base and heartbeat. He had seen the man’s awe as they stood on stage after a concert, the atmosphere and adrenaline lingering in the air long after the audience had left. He had seen the almost childlike readiness to believe in the impossible, the way it stretched between reality and ambitions and pulled the two closer together, bit by bit. He had seen the way the man’s eyes sparked when Kyungsoo told him he loved him, and the warmth in his smile when he said it back.

He had also seen the bad.

He had seen him cringe at criticism, the determined set of his jaw the only sign that he had not completely given over to his failure, the wordless  _I’ll do better_  loud in his expression. He had seen the man lost, the words in his heart too complicated for him to say, but too great for him to hold in completely, emotions spilling with every shaking breath. He had seen anger and hurt and sadness etched into the lines of his features, much harsher than any comments said out of spite. He had seen the man twisting in pain, body taut and shaking as he struggled to hold himself together, to keep the tears out of his eyes and voice.

Each side of Jongin was different, unique as the man they stemmed from. But all were beautiful. Jongin was always beautiful. Right now, for instance, face and shoulders pressed down into the mattress as Kyungsoo fucked him from behind, he was  _gorgeous_.

Kyungsoo’s hands fell to the slim waist, dragging across the skin to grip his hips before pulling the man back to meet his thrusts. This was one of his favorite sides of Jongin, the man bent over and writhing in pleasure, working himself open on Kyungsoo’s cock as his mouth let loose another moan. Kyungsoo’s eyes moved between watching Jongin’s entrance pull him in and Jongin’s hands fisting the sheets beneath him, before falling to the man’s back.

He knew he was a goner the first time he saw Jongin dance, the way his limbs contorted and relaxed and flowed. If his expression – dark and intense and so fucking perfect – hadn’t been enough, the way his spine twisted and arched and bowed was plenty on its own. Kyungsoo had always loved watching the muscles of Jongin’s lean and toned form work around each dance step, the movements setting off a chain reaction within the man’s body as every muscle and joint moved in harmony.

But by far, it was the muscles of his back that had Kyungsoo crying out the man’s name into his fist in the shower, his other hand pumping his cock until he was coming all over the tiled wall. It was sinful just to watch the man walk across the room, the way his shoulders and back muscles bunched and smoothed with the motion, but dancing had stripped Kyungsoo of his last hesitations. He still remembered the look of confusion that Jongin had worn at Kyungsoo’s confession, and the way it had slipped into interest, and then arousal.

That had been years ago. But the fascination remained intact. In fact, it might have even progressed, now that Kyungsoo could see those muscles rolling and stretching in such a delicious way.

Kyungsoo slammed his hips into Jongin’s repeatedly, grinding with every thrust until Jongin was practically begging for more with his moans, breathy and incapable of words. This position had become one of Kyungsoo’s favorites, though if he was honest, any position with Jongin was mind-blowing. They didn’t stick to the predetermined roles that seemed to plague every conversation their fans had in the darkest corners of the internet, slotting the men into top or bottom. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin were men, and when the need arose, neither minded giving in to the other. Submissive, dominant, Kyungsoo didn’t care, and if the way Jongin rode him was any indication of an opinion, it didn’t seem Jongin was limited in his preferences, either. Being fucked or doing the fucking didn’t matter, not when Kyungsoo was with Jongin.

And right now, Kyungsoo could think of no better way to spend his Saturday night than fucking Jongin until the younger man was screaming. The dorm had been deserted early on in the evening, but even if it wasn’t, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have given up the opportunity to have this image in front of him.

Shaking hands ran the length of Jongin’s spine, mapping out the dips and groves of the younger man’s vertebrae as he attached his lips to a shoulder blade, lavishing the skin he found there. He could feel Jongin trembling beneath him, his ribs expanding rapidly with every breath as he tried to drag in air. But every snap of Kyungsoo’s hips had that air being forced out once more, leaving Jongin a panting and groaning mess.

“Hyung,” Jongin cried, rolling his hips back on the man’s cock, his hair sticking to his face and neck with sweat.

The sound of Jongin’s desire drove Kyungsoo forward harder, meeting the silent plea for  _more_  as he sped his movements.

“Gorgeous,” he praised.

He pressed his palm into Jongin’s shoulder blades and he pushed himself back up onto his knees, pinning the man’s chest to the mattress, and Jongin whined at the loss of Kyungsoo’s tongue against his skin, but made no other protest. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but curl his fingers into the muscles of Jongin’s back, skin dimpling with the pressure. If he pressed hard enough, he would be able to leave marks, but he couldn’t risk it during promotions. They had enough of a hassle covering hickeys left behind by one another without having to come up with a valid reason for scratches. But Kyungsoo still lamented the loss of visible marks along Jongin’s back, wishing he could see the stark red lines against tanned skin for days to come, moving with each flex and twist of Jongin’s body.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he whispered again, fingers worshiping the length of Jongin’s back as he drug both hands up to settle over Jongin’s hip bones. Tilting the man’s pelvis forward just slightly, Kyungsoo began a brutal pace, relishing in the sound of Jongin’s breath catching in his throat as Kyungsoo’s cock hit his prostate with every slide.

His cries grew sharper, louder as Kyungsoo reached forward with one hand to cover Jongin’s, unclenching his fingers from the sheets to lace them with his own as he continued to pound into Jongin’s willing body. Jongin’s thighs shook as he spread them further apart, allowing Kyungsoo to press even deeper into him, a choked sob escaping him at the shift. The heat around Kyungsoo’s cock clenched tighter, dragging a hissed groan from the older man’s chest. Jongin was getting close, holding on as best he could as Kyungsoo rocked into him again and again, and Kyungsoo could feel his own orgasm building.

“Shit,” he muttered, leaning forward to nip at Jongin’s ear, his chest pressing into Jongin’s back as he continued to thrust. “Jongin, you feel so good.”

Jongin’s mouth fell open with a whine, and Kyungsoo kissed along the man’s neck.

“What do you need?”

The younger man’s throat worked around a swallow, breathing harshly but unable to voice his answer, and Kyungsoo pushed in harder, Jongin’s whole body jolted forward with the strength behind it.

“Jongin, let me hear it,” he ordered, his voice ragged as he held himself back.

“You,” Jongin whispered, his voice cracking around the word as his breath rushed back to him. And once the words had started, they were impossible to stop, tumbling out of his lips. “Hyung, please.  _Kyungsoo_. I need  _you_. Oh God,  _please._ ”

Kyungsoo reached around sharply, hand gripping Jongin’s cock tightly as he worked his fist up and down in time with his thrusts. He watched as the younger man’s back bowed at the touch, a loud moan leaving his lips, and he spilled all over Kyungsoo’s hands and the sheets below.

Kyungsoo’s eyes squeezed shut when he felt Jongin’s body flutter around him, growling as he surged forward two, three more times before pulling out completely. Jongin’s front half was shoved back down into the bed once more as Kyungsoo stripped his cock, white splashing across the tanned skin of Jongin’s lower back, pulling a whimper from Jongin at the sensation. It was a marking in its own right, and the sight of his come sliding along the curve of Jongin’s spine had Kyungsoo’s body shuddering in aftershocks.

He groaned softly when his body became too sensitive, arms shaking as he held himself up, hovering over Jongin’s spent form. Ducking his head, he laid a soft kiss across the nape of Jongin’s neck, the younger man humming with the gesture.

Kyungsoo flopped down next to the younger man, chest heaving as he covered his eyes with his forearm. Jongin, in his exhaustion, had collapsed onto the bed, each breath hitting the skin of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

After a few minutes, when Kyungsoo no longer felt like he was floating outside of his body, he let his arm drop to his side and turned to face Jongin. The younger man had cracked his eyes open, and was smiling lazily at him.

“Hey,” he said softly, and Kyungsoo chuckled as he pressed forward, kissing Jongin’s lips as he trailed his fingers over the man’s back. Jongin immediately wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, tugging the man closer as he deepened the kiss, tongue seeking and relentless as it snaked into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo whispered back against his lips as he pulled back, unable to stop from smiling. “You alright?”

“Absolutely,” Jongin said, though his nose scrunched in disgust as he squirmed on the bed, undoubtedly feeling the soiled sheets underneath him. “Though I need a shower. I feel gross.”

Kyungsoo laughed, nodding his head as he pushed the sweat-soaked bangs off of Jongin’s forehead. “Agreed. We could both use a shower.”

“Together?” Jongin suggested with a wicked grin, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, giving Jongin a tired swat to the chest. “Passionate” was an understatement for Jongin. Kyungsoo was much more prone to use the word “insatiable” to describe his younger lover, but even if he was worn out, he could never pass up the opportunity to shower with Jongin.

“Fine, fine. Go get the water running. I will be right there after I change the sheets.”

“Isn’t that counterproductive? We’re just going to ruin them again, anyways.”

Jongin laughed as Kyungsoo slapped at his ass, rolling out of bed as Kyungsoo muttered about a lack of hygiene. But his protests were silenced as Jongin pulled the older man up with him. Kyungsoo barely had his feet on the ground before Jongin was yanking him into his chest, pressing his hips into Kyungsoo’s and claiming his lips for the taking. The younger man was already growing hard again as he nipped at the skin below Kyungsoo’s jaw, his hands sliding down to knead at Kyungsoo’s ass, earning a stifled groan from Kyungsoo.

“It’s my turn,” Jongin muttered into the shell of his ear. “Don’t take too long, hyung.”

Kyungsoo shivered at the promise in Jongin’s voice, accepting another kiss hungrily before sending Jongin to the bathroom and turning to the mess of sheets. They were changed in record time, Kyungsoo nearly skipping to the shower with his anticipation.

The next day, when Sehun would question Jongin about the faint red lines that peaked out from beneath the collar of his shirt, Kyungsoo would smirk, thinking back to how Jongin had fucked him hard and fast under the spray of the showerhead, and how his fingers had dug into the younger man’s shoulders as he screamed his name.

Even if it was a hassle with promotions, it was worth it. For Kyungsoo, Jongin would  _always_  be worth it.


End file.
